Elsword new life
by shinigami sempai 666
Summary: this is a story where Elsword is believed to be dead, but is in truth living with the queen of Nasods, who saved his life. What all will happen to the elgang, and what will happen to Elsword and eve. Find out. rater m for lemon, violence, language
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so i am going to try something new, and im doing a video game fan fiction for elsword, i love this game, i am just starting out though, i you want to friend me my account name is JackAkazuma666, though i do not think that you all will be able to get a friend request with it, i will post up my character username as soon as i remember it cuz i have to do some crap in order to keep elsword from crashing my PC.. Anyway, this is an Elsword X Eve (lets get one thing clear right now, i absolutely hate all other couples that would make Elsword and Eve not a couple, so i will never do any elsword fan fictions for couples that would make Elsword and Eve in different couples, so do not ask for that.) fan fiction, and always, it is my normal rate m stories, go nuts and you know things will go, now onto what classes i am setting them in.

Elsword - Magic Knight

Eve - Code: Electrica

Raven - Weapon Taker

Add - Arc Tracer

Aisha - Dark Magician

Chapter 1 - new start

Elsword's POV

We were all sitting around a campfire, talking among each other but Add was mainly muttering to himself about something. I was sitting up against a tree, my sword laying to one side of me. Raven was on the other side of the fire, talking to Aisha, who were having a conversation about our last attack with the demons. "So, El, what up with you, you haven't said a word scene we set up camp. You feeling alright?" (Oh, i am making Elsword more serious in this series but he will still be like what he is in the game.) "I feel uneasy here..." Add just looked and scoffed at me. "My Nasod's did a 5 mile search and secured the perimeter, nothing will happen El, so come yourself." "Add, shut up, you and i both know that Elsword's scences are far better than your Nasod's theory of demon summons, i say we should be on alert for them."

Add huffed and turned away while i stood i, taking my sword with me while i walk away from the others, who were didn't notice i was gone. I walked a little way before coming up to some very large trees, and i stared at them. I took a breath before swing my sword through one, sending it away from me and leaving a very lagged cut on the stump. I did the same thing to some other trees, my cuts getting cleaner with each one that went down. I stopped after cutting down the 12 tree, listening, and then it hit again.

I took off in a run towards my left side, breaking into the outside of a village where their were people running from a demon commander and some of his troops, smashing buildings, the leader standing over a small girl. "HEY DEMON! WHY NOT PICK ON SOMEONE WHO ISN'T DEFENSELESS? OR ARE YOU THAT MUCH IF A CHICKEN?!" The leader turned to me, pointing his sword at me and shouting something in demonic language, sending two of his troop people at me. They both come at me, swinging a sword one way and a club the other way.

I dodge both, the impact of the two weapons lodge themselves together and get stuck. I took my sword and cut off the arms they used to hold their weapons. They shouted in pain before stabbing one in its heart, ripping it to the side to cut off the other one's head. More demons charged at me, though throughout all the commotion, my gang came out as well, taking on some of the other demons while i went after the demon commander.

He drew out two swords, having the heavy blades hit the ground and making a dent in it while i got into a lancing stance, ready to stab him. He picks both blades up, swinging them at different times and nearly cutting me in half, but instead he only cut some of my armor. He took time to swing again, giving me just enough time to get in close and cut his upper arm, the black blood dripping out of it and squirting out onto my blade, some landing on my armor and face.

The demon grunts in pain, but with his undamaged arm, he swings at me, this time getting me in the gut. I spit up blood as i am sent back, landing against a building with my stomach wide open, guts hanging out of me and that i was barely alive. I closed my eyes after a second, and felt myself start to slip away.

Eve's POV 4 days later

I was inside my castle, walking around my home, which was a castle that was far off from anyone, though was under a pass that was used for transport. It was fairly uneventful till i was disturbed by a very loud thud, and a broken roof with a person falling though it. I jumped back a little, looking at what had just happened. The dust cleared after a minute, showing a person wrapped in clothe and was very bloody. I jump down and look over the person, uncovering his face and checking over how he was, finding that some how, he was disemboweled but was still alive, but it was about .0000000001% for him to live much longer. "Reby, Moby, get this boy to the operation room now!" MY two nasod pets came out, getting under the boy and lifting him up, through were struggling with the giant sword that i just now noticed was strapped to his back. I take it off, but even though i had nasod strength, it was the heaviest thing i had ever tried to carry, how did that boy carry it if he did?

I set it to the side and hurried downstairs, finding that the two had already gotten my tools ready and had his hooked up to the life support system. "Good, now let me though, we have got work to do." The two floated over to opposite sides of me, while i went to work, already cutting the damaged organs out and having synthetic organs crafted to help him live. 'Total damage, Heart has already shrunken two sixes to small, lungs are punctured badly, intestines are ripped, shredded and are unusable anymore, liver is cut, only usable body parts remaining are brain, arm muscle, leg muscle, and reproduction system.'

I worked hard on keeping him alive, with a few close calls over the next four days, he was kept alive and done. I sigh happily and lean over him, leaning close to his ear and whispering the activation code into him, which resulted up him waking up, gasping and jumping up, grabbing onto me and reaching for a tool on my table and pointing it forward. "Hugh?" He looked around the area and then back down to me, which he saw that i was blushing. "What's wrong miss?" I looked down and he followed with me, which end resulted him blushing as well and jumping back. "I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT AT ALL!" (When he grabbed eve, and her body being so small, he wrapped his arm around to much, and he ended up clutching her boob, perverts praise.)

End of chapter 1

i think i did good for my first elsword fan fiction, and as well, i got a little fun, seriousness, sadness, and some major genre in their that everyone loves, i will work hard on getting you chapter 2, remember to

read

like

favorite

P.S. I am going to be giving out a shout out to my top three most loyal followers!

#1. Ethan. Lukkar (I think the only way that this would save, their were no capital and their wasn't a space in his username.)

#2. Dead ghost hope

#3. GREATSILVERWOLF1

You three are my most loyal followers, and i am glad that you three love my work, Also, the three of you should look in your private messages, i am gonna leave you all a message that i think you all may like.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, so, i got some friends on Elsword who read my stories and they all ask the same question, why do i hate add, well let me explain why. i hate his guts, cuz add is so overrated. Sure i have him in my story but i have him stuck up just as how i see him. Now, lets just get to the story.

chapter 2 - a new day, a new life

Elsword's POV

It was the next morning, which i really didn't want to get up. The bed was soft and warm yet the air around me was cool and it was so comfortable to sleep in . ( i know it sounds weir, but that is what it is like in my room, and i can't sleep any other way, cool air that keeps your face and feet cool and a warm bed to keep your body war and it is very nice and relaxing.) Last night was very awkward at first but it was easily forgotten. After the little incident, we talked a little, though i only found out that i was now a nasod and that her name was Evallen, but i call her eve for short, just like she calls me El for short.

It was kinda hard to talk to her though, she was my age according to her judgment, but she was so small, innocent, and nice that i just wanted to take it away from her so badly, though i didn't. I barely knew her yet i acted like this, was this what sis meant like when she said you would feel weird at first when you meet you true love? I really didn't know for sure, but i really didn't care right now.

Just as i was about to get out of the bed i was put in, a white nasod came flying in through the door, and landing down on top of my lad, and just sat their, vibrating a little which was weird. After a minute, a black nasod came in as well, and from my judgment, was staring down the white one. "Um, what is going on?" Eve walked in, giggling at the sight. "Reby, i told you that waking up the guest was not a race, why can't you just behave like Moby?" I picked up "Reby" and it out in front of me, looking into what i assume were its eyes. "Is it supposed to vibrate?" "It mean she like you El, After all, i guess she got that feeling after what happened last night." She blushed a bit as she said that, turning to the side a little. "I was still in the mind set i was fighting that demon commander, though i got killed i was protecting a little girl."

The other one floated slowly over to me, setting down on my lap and doing the same thing as Reby was doing. "I think they both like me." She giggled a little, walking over to me and taking the black one. "Now all you got to do is get Oberon to like you and everyone in my home will like you." "Doesn't seem to hard, lets go meet him then." "Number one, Oberon is a girl, and second, she will only like you if you are able to protect me better than she can, but she will still have a grudge against you." I jump out of bed, looking around for armor. "Sounds easy, oh, um, when you found me, did you see a sword anywhere near by?"

"Yea, i really big two handed sword and it was strapped to your back, why?" "Number one, for me, that is a one handed sword, second, that is my main weapon, i could use Conwell, but i would have to find my amulet to use it." "What is Conwell?" I look over to her, putting my amulet onto my belt and holding my hand out, the handle forming while the blade materialized around it. "This is Conwell, it is an El family heir loom, it is a magic sword that is really strong, in my first class i can't use it, i can only use it in my magic armor and my infinite swordsman armor." "Wow, its beautiful! How old is it?" "It was given to my family during the first war, we have always been a war family, my sister is the leader of the red army leading the fight against the demon army, though she went missing, i was out to find her, but she really does not like nasods unfortunately and i died so they will not really like me coming back."

Eve hung her head a little but perked it back up. "um, well, lets go meet Oberon now, okay?" "Sure, lets go met her."

Eve's POV

El and I walked though my home, though he was having some trouble mainly with the fact he couldn't keep Reby or Moby off of him for some reason. 'Maybe they think he is like their new daddy. ' I laughed a little at the though of that. "What is so funny Eve?" "Nothing, just thinking about something, that is all." "Fine then, oh, and could you get the two off me, they won't stop trying to get close to me, it's a little weird no offense."

I walked back to him, holding out both of my hands as i took Reby, petting her head then letting her go, but she stayed close to me instead. "Sorry, it only works for Reby, Moby doesn't like to listen to that and will still do that, you will just have to get used to her doing that." ?She signed, taking Moby and looking her into her eyes, or i guess what he though were her eyes. "Um, Reby, could you stop that, please? Ugh, shake once for yes and twice for no." I was a little bit surprised by what El did with her, but it really didn't work because Reby just went straight back t cuddling up against his chest. He sighed, walking up to me and looking down.

"Well, i tried, might as well get used to it after all, now, can we go meet this third nasod?" "Sure, she is just outside." As i was about to open the door, Orbeon decided to do the same thing, but was staring down at Elsword. (To listen to music with this, go look up make a move.) "Mrs Evealin, it is nice to see you, are you here to have me kill the scum?" "Yo, i got a name Oberon, its Elsword, she calls me El for short, and i can here to meet you. Also, your very rude you know that?" "Then why are you covered in armor and carrying a two handed great sword?"

"It isn't a two handed great sword, well, not for me anyway."

Elsword's POV

She looked down at me more, eying the sword in my hand then went to try and swipe it away, only to have it blocked by one of my Conwell swords. "you are going to have to try better than that." I swung up my sword up, catching her blade in the cross section and kicking it out of her hand. With her detracted and unarmed, i puller her in with one of the jagged edges of my sword, kneeing her in her chest and knocking her outside. I jumped out after her, landing down on her and pointing my sword down at her, barely an inch over her left eye. She wasn't phased by this, grabbing onto her blade and hitting my sword and trying to push it away. Over some time i did let her do so, but in time for me to put three Conwells around her neck, which made her stop. "I think that i win, don't you agree?"

She grumbled before holding her arm up, to which i let her up but ended up head butting her as hard as i can. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Eve screamed at me, while i went up to pick Oberon up by the back of her collar. "She just tried to pull one of the cheapest moves, i help her up, and then she attacks me, its one of the first thing, never let your guard down in a fight." I set her up against a wall, slapping the side of her mask gently, hearing a weird tone then her turning to face me. "Nice move, you called my bluff scum." "your bluff was thinking i was dumb enough to think i would let my guard down to help you up, i'm from a war family, the last thing i will ever do is let my guard down."

"Well, it has been forever scene your family was involved with the royal nasod family." "Yea, i know, its a little weird but hey, what can you ask for." Eve was a little confused till i turned to show my arm to her, revealing my family trade mark tattoo of a red dragon ( look up red dragon tribal tattoos and it is the last picture in the second row.) "Well, it is nice to have your family back with us Elsword, and, i can not believe that i didn't notice your tattoo when i was fixing you.

"Yea, i guess it may be with the accident my family had, while you were put away my family had went low in the war due to the fact that my ancestor had went on the search for some things, and one thing lead to another and now our tattoo are our dragonic mark." "What do you mean by that?" "I mean that we are now part dragon, it is faded scene then but we are still part dragon, we have their strength, the tough skin, eye sight, better with fire magic, and are really good with heat, the cold, we are fucked." Eve laughed a bit at the cold part, holding it back with her hand.

"Well, i have got some stuff to work on, i will be inside, Oberon, if you want a rematch, we can do it next week, eve, have a pleasant evening." With that, i bowed and walked away, heading inside to my room.

End of chapter 2

Remember to like

favorite

review


	3. Chapter 3 - authors note

HEY!1 what up everyone,listen, i got some big shit happening right now, like, i am now on twitch, and as soon as i figure out where the fucking scroll lock key is, i am going to start recording videos and posting them up onto YouTube and on Twitch! This is going to be really cool, but so far, unless my cod (Call Of Duty) skills go up, i will only be doing Elsword Videos, and Mine-craft videos. Now, i will not have them up for a long time, im just saying it is going to be something that i am doing till i am able to get a microphone. The reason why, i really do want to talk to you all, but i am not really the best looking person, so i really do not wanna show myself, think of it like with what seeding did and what SkyDoesMinecraft do, i really just do not have the face for it, i may in the future at one point but i am not for sure right now, and i all still writing stories and i will try to post new shit up as soon as i can.


End file.
